Digimon: The Power of the Crystals
by Kurai Gekkou
Summary: This a next generation story about the Digidesten's kids with their own journey into the Digital world. Filled with trouble and excitement, what will this new world bring to them?


Digimon the Next Gen.: Power of The Crystals  
Akai's PoV  
Chapter one: The Start...

I watched as a purple haired woman run with a bundle of black.  
-That must be me- I thought watching the man that was the purple haired woman's husband die.  
-Da...Ma- I thought looking at the dead man to the running woman. They were running from Dragons and weird birds. Their own monster friends dead or deleted.

I watched the wo- Ma hide me in a garbage bin; Latter to be found.  
I hate watching ma get clawed to death and then waking up with a start.

~ End of Dream~  
I woke with a gasp; looking at the clock which I knew said four' o' clock in the morning.  
-Time to get up then- I thought getting out of bed.

Uncle Izzy hates that I get up at this time but I can never get up at a later time because of these dreams. So I have bags under my eyes but everything is fine but everything can be messed up. I am Akai Izumi; Average thirteen year old, black hair with one gray eye and one blue; my da's eyes and hair. My best friend is Sakura Kamiya, a roller skater and one to annoy her dad.I have lived with my uncle Izzy, he was my ma's twin brother before she pasted.

After a shower and getting dressed I figured I would read a book to past the time. This book of course was called Dracula; an old vampire tale with love in it but not like the Twilight books, I mean sparkly vampires? That is an insult to vampires everywhere. So I am sure you get the picture? Right it's not that hard to see. Any way school starts at six' o' clock and Uncle Izzy goes to work at five' o' clock. It's about four-thirty-five now well I guess its breakfast time; Ramon here I come!  
Ramon is all I eat but I do eat other stuff too, I mean what would Uncle Izzy say? Speaking of the Devil, he walked through the door as I started to eat.  
His red hair sticking up all over with bleary eyes full of sleep he saw me.

"Morning Akai, Ramon again?" He yawned.

"Morning Uncle Izzy, how's Tentomon?" I asked with sparkling eyes full of trouble.

"Good if I could find him." Izzy said annoyed. You see me and Tentomon plot against Uncle Izzy ever scents I came to his house as a baby, so I hide Tentomon whenever I can.

"Speaking of Tentomon; he is behind you Uncle." I said walking over to the sink.

He spun around so fast you would have thought Mimi was there with a Lepercon costume. The lady bug was indeed behind him with plates in his claws.

"Tentomon!" Izzy yelled and I laughed walking out the door.

Fixing the straps of my bat pack, I put it on one shoulder. I walked down the side walk on my way to Sakura's house and before you ask yes I can just walk in or past in; here I will tell you. I can phase in their house because I become transparent like a ghost and pop on threw the door. I don't know how I do this; I have done it for as long as I have been able to walk, I have been able to Shadowport as I call it. It's just a thing that will not change anything about myself or put myself above others.

I am wearing my usual black skirt with a blue shirt with little bats all over it and a light blue tank top. My favorite colors are blue and black; they go so great together same with gray too. I just got over to the park; just go through the park and then Sakura's house will be a few inches away from the park exit.

-Too much trees, but at least it's pretty dark- I thought – It feels nice and cool at night; more peace full-

I slowly went through the exit towards the apartment building to the light blue door near the doors for when Mr. Kamiya is late for work. Arriving at the door I felt a tingly feeling go through my body. I looked down and saw my hand go see threw and went through the door. Her apartment is one of those apartments with three bedrooms, a bathroom, a computer room, and a living room with a kitchen built in. Walking into the kitchen where Mrs. Kamiya was cooking at the stove.

I sat down at the table; in my normal seat until Mrs. - er Sora will see me. It's a normal thing for us to meet like this but she like many others can't get me to call her by her first name.

Mrs. - Sora turned around and jumped when she saw me. She placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh Akai where did you come from?" Sora said staring at me.

"Well when my Ma and Da really, really loved each other-" she cut me off.

"I know that. How did you get in?" Sora questioned.

"The normal way." I said

"Here to wake Sakura?" Sora asked.

"Yes"

"Wake Tai?" Sora said hopefully.

"Nope"

"Had to try; okay off with you Shadow." Sora said waving her hands towards the bedrooms.

"Ok a Mrs. Wing." I said walking towards Sakura's bright blue door.

"It's a start." Sora muttered as I went away.

"I heard that Mrs." I whispered to her, voice caring over to her. I also believe she said 'Damn' but I have no proof…  
I walked around to Sakura's bed and said this in her ear.

"You're going to be late." I douched a stuffed animal.


End file.
